


Raining Dogs

by fanaticismrestrained



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dogs, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticismrestrained/pseuds/fanaticismrestrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following apartment rules can be really difficult, especially if you're an enthusiastic animal lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raining Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the plurality of the title is inaccurate.

The apartment door was almost always kept locked, and one of the residents was currently fumbling in his clothes for the key. His entire left arm was useless, currently holding onto a damp wad of cloth, so it took him some time to manage to get his apartment key out.

His roommate was home, so he needed to be quiet and careful. He managed to get the door unlocked, and carefully opened the door. With luck, his roommate would be too busy working on his computer to notice him. He slid into the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Both occupants of the apartment brought their individual styles to the decor. For example, his roommate would focus on minimalism and harsh, angular lines. As for him, he preferred a nice, comfortable sofa and soft, cushioned chairs for the dinner table. Though their styles clashed on the surface, neither occupant would ever want the place to look any different.

The bundle in the man's arm squirmed, and he put down his key on the nearby counter before carefully walking to the bathroom-

"Russell? What is that you have under your arm?"

Oh shit. His roommate was watching him from the entrance to the study (Russell would've never called it a study - that was all his roommate's idea). His computer was humming away, and Russell figured that it must be running some diagnostic program.

"What? Haha, it's just a coat, Horace, nothing to get worked up over."

It appeared that Horace may have disagreed.

"I can see that it's a coat. Specifically, it is your coat. Which you should be wearing, given that it is pouring rain outside." Horace had his arms crossed, giving Russell The Look. 

To be fair, The Look was justified. Russell was absolutely soaking wet, even to the point where you could practically see through the guy's shirt. Russell needed to get out of this conversation and into the bathroom quickly.

"I was kinda overheating, you know? Jeez, Horace... you don't gotta worry about everything... it's not like you're my dad, doll." Russell gave one of his small, light hearted chuckles, and moved towards the bathroom. "Just gonna get a towel and dry myself off, okay?"

Horace moved to block Russell's path, outstretching his arm towards Russell. "I may not be your father, Russell, but I believe it is well within my rights to worry about you as your boyfriend. Give me your coat, and I'll run it through the drier."

Russell used his free hand to scratch the back of his neck, smiling and chuckling. "Nah, no need, Horace." He moved towards the bathroom again, hoping to scoot past him without further obstruction. "I can toss everything in the dryer when I've gotten dry."

He continued to chuckle for a moment, but Horace's expression didn't change.

"Russell. Tell me what's in the-"

"URF!"

A small, muffled bark came from the bundle of cloth in Russell's arms. 

"Darn it." Russell breathed, the bundle starting to shift and squirm. He'd hoped that he would have just a little more time...

When he looked up from the bundle and met Horace's eyes, he knew he was in for it.

"Russell. Is there a dog inside your coat?"

Three sharp, but again, muffled, barks answered that question for him.

"Come on, doll, just... he was all alone, just left in a box, and it was pouring rain, and I just... I couldn't just leave him there, Horace!" Russell's voice got surprisingly strained, and he gave Horace the best puppy-dog eyes he could manage.

"..." Horace remained quiet for a moment, before stepping to the side to allow Russell past. "Put him in the bathtub, Russell. We'll discuss what to do once you've dried off and changed."

Russell nodded, heading into the bathroom and placing the bundle of cloth and dog onto the floor of the bathtub. He had to unravel the fabric, peeling it away to allow the stray he'd found to get free.

Whatever kind of dog it was, it was most likely a mix. Russell knew plenty about dogs - his dad was a veterinarian, for cripes' sake. He knew he shouldn't have brought the dog home with him. Their apartment wasn't exactly pet-friendly, and Russell and Horace had been making do with the relatively small apartment they had. It was cozy, it was comfortable, and it was theirs.

But Russell couldn't suppress his animal lover's urges. He adored just about every animal on the planet, and seeing a puppy abandoned in the rain... he couldn't just walk away. He couldn't.

So here he was, gently petting and soothing the mutt - oh how he hated that word - as much as time would allow him. Once he'd made sure the puppy hadn't gotten hurt or distressed from the trip, Russell stripped himself of his shirt. He'd dry himself off with a towel, leaving everything but his underwear in a pile inside the bathtub. Then he'd grab another towel, making a little nest of sorts for his new canine friend.

With that handled, Russell only had to slip into the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend and pull on a new set of clothes. He'd spent most of the walk home trying to think o f what he'd say to Horace - would they keep the dog? Hope that the dog could get adopted at an animal shelter?

Russell could hear Horace moving about the apartment, and just as he put a new pair of jeans on, he heard the dryer turn on. He left the bedroom, trying to intercept Horace before he got to the bathroom.

He didn't make it in time. Horace was standing in front of the tub, looking down at the dog. While Russell was gone, the stray had gotten into the warm, dry towel, and curled up inside it. Russell walked up to stand next to Horace, reaching out to hold his hand.

Horace didn't reject his hand.

"Russell. This dog is not a purebred. I think I can see some chow traits, and a little bit of malamute or husky..."

"Babe, come on, we can't just get rid of him-"

Horace squeezed Russell's hand, maybe just a little too hard. He had some trouble controlling his strength.

"Chows and malamutes and similar breeds grow up to be large. Quite large. Once he grows up, I don't think we can house him." Horace's tone was quiet, and his gaze remained fixed on the dog.

"I know, babe, but..."

"I wasn't finished, Russell." Horace took a deep, measured breath, and released Russell's hand. He crouched down to be closer to the tub, and Russell watched his boyfriend pet the puppy with an incredible amount of care.

"Russell..." Horace turned his head, looking up to his boyfriend. "We need to talk about this." Horace stood, getting another spare towel to cover the puppy a little more. The dog seemed to like that.

The pair went out to the kitchen, and took their seats at a small table. They sat facing each other, and reached out, almsot completely in unison, to hold each other's hands across the table.

"You know the apartment's rules. No large animals are allowed to be kept here as pets. The pup might not break the rules yet, but you know how they grow. You know how big they get." Horace sighed. "And I know how attached you get to animals-"

"How attached I get to animals? Really, like I'm the only one?" Russell pouted from across the table. "I saw you crying when Midnight Flight and Straight On Til Morning had to get retired, doll. Everyone saw it."

Horace released Russell's hands, crossing his arms and looking to the side. "I didn't cry."

Russell had to suppress a laugh - though Horace being so obstinate in denying his emotions was kind of funny, it really had been a sad day when Mr. Zahhak had to retire the both of them. "They were good horses, doll. I know you grew up around them." 

It also helped that neither of them were dead - they were just serving different roles. Mr. Zahhak still got Christmas cards from the couple that had taken them in - they helped kids ride horses for the first time.

Horace was still pouting, arms folded and gaze averted, and Russell folded his own arms on the table. "Look, Horace, it doesn't need to be very long - just check in and see if any shelters will take him, or if we can get him adopted, or... I don't know, doll. I just couldn't leave him like that."

It took a while, but Horace eventually unfolded his arms and looked back across the table at Russell. "Russell... you must listen. We both know how to take care of canines. However, in our current situation, we cannot have a fully grown chow in our apartment. It is simply not feasible."

Horace stood, walking around to behind Russell and hugging him along with the chair. Russell melted into the hug, finding comfort in his boyfriend's strong arms.

"Okay, doll, I know, but... he's not gonna be that big for a while, you know? We can still have him here... play some... take him to a park or just some open space..." Russell's voice trailed off, and he layered one of his arms over Horace's.

Horace pressed his face against Russel's neck and shoulder, rubbing his nose against him as gently as he could. "I know you want to take care of the dog, but I am telling you, we can't. The apartment is too small. There aren't any nearby places for him to take a safe walk. We'd get kicked out once he grew too big." Horace sighed, still trying to be gentle.

Though he knew he was a massive pushover sometimes, this was something Russell would dig his heels in and really try to change Horace's mind. "Come on, okay? Let's just..." He stood up, and Horace stood to accomodate his movements.

"Let us just... what?"

Russell didn't respond at first. He just slipped out of Horace's arms, placed a hand on his shoulder, and steered him towards the bathroom. Once there, he found the puppy curled up, fast asleep, in the little nest of towels. Russell then picked up the puppy, cradling him like a newborn, and showed him to Horace.

Horace looked at the puppy, and noticed that the dog's tongue was sticking out.

Just a tiny bit.

Horace closed his eyes, placed his fingers at his temples, and took several deep breaths.

"We can think of a way."

Russell burst out in a huge grin, twisting his body so he could keep the puppy safely in his arms and smooch his boyfriend on the lips. "You're the best, doll!"

The little nest of towels was soon returned to the bathtub, and the pair returned to the table to discuss their options – quietly, of course.

Deliberation on the topic continued for some time until a light bulb seemed to go on over Russell’s head. “We can take him to dad’s!” Russell grinned. “Dad doesn’t live too far away, knows his stuff about dogs, knows how to take care of them and he loves big ones like chows!”

Horace thought about it for a moment, and nodded. “I think that is a good idea. We could contribute to the care of the dog by buying food and the like, in order to show your father that we have no intention of simply leaving the dog with him…”

“And since it’s Friday, we could bring the little guy up to see dad tomorrow!” Russell was still grinning, and it even started to get a bit of a smile onto Horace’s stoic face. “Bet Theo’ll be happy to meet the little guy too – and we could just use the weekends to come up and visit my dad and the chow! I mean, we always go there for family dinner and everything – why couldn’t we add a fluffy friend to the mix!?”

Russell slumped back in his chair, very near laughing with his hand on his forehead. “Theo’s allergies won’t even be a problem! This is great!” 

Russell kept nearly giggling to himself in glee, and heard something he didn’t hear very often: a quiet, but strong chuckle from deep within Horace’s chest. The man was smiling rather broadly, and had already stood up. He rounded the table, wrapped his arms around Russell, and pulled him straight up into the air to kiss him gently on the lips.

“I love everything about you, Russell.” Horace said, smooching the man’s cheek.

“I know. And I love you too, Horace.” Russell grinned, before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

Tomorrow would be a big day at the Nitram household – that much was certain.


End file.
